1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a one-way transparent optical system, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a one-way transparent optical system designed to transmit almost 100% of internal light while effectively blocking external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an emissive display device such as an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) is used, external light reflected from a surface of the display produces a dazzling effect. The self-emitting display also undergoes degradation in contrast due to external light reflected by a metal electrode. Referring to FIG. 1, in order to prevent these problems, a conventional display device uses an optical system having an anti-reflective coating (not shown), a polarizer 12, and a λ/4 waveplate 11 provided on substrate 10. That is, the anti-reflective coating is used to minimize the amount of external light 20 reflected from a surface of a display, thereby preventing a dazzling effect. The polarizer 12 and the λ/4 waveplate 11 are disposed on the surface of the display and suppress re-emission of incoming external light, thereby preventing contrast degradation. As shown in FIG. 1, that is, the external light 20 passing through the polarizer 12 has only a linearly polarized component. However, since the external light 20 having the linearly polarized component is transformed into circularly polarized light as it passes through the λ/4 waveplate 11, the reflected light cannot pass through the polarizer 12, thus suppressing re-emission of the external light 20.
However, the polarizer 12 and the λ/4 waveplate 11 in the conventional optical system are used to restrict emission of internal light as well as external light, thereby allowing less than 50% emission of internal light from the display. This may prevent dazzling effect and contrast degradation but decreases luminous efficiency and brightness of the display.